Kise's Descision
by Taste the GoM
Summary: Kise decides that he's put this off for too long.


**A/N: Hello All, This is my first jump into writing for the KnB fandom, I'm under a new name just not new to this site**

**I haven't written in a long while so please forgive me if it's really bad, I'd love feedback**

* * *

Sneakers squeaking against maple, the thudding impact of rubber against the floor, and harsh pants of two teenage boys—these sounds filling an otherwise empty gym. To outsiders this scene was a nearly everyday occurrence. But to Kise Ryouta, this specific day was long in the making.

When Kise first joined the Tekiou Middle School Basketball Club, he was delighted to finally find the competition he craved and a person that seemed to light a fiery passion within him. At the time nothing brought as much enjoyment to him as his one on ones with Aomine did. The day Kise realized that his feelings for Aomine ran a lot deeper than simple admiration, was shocking indeed. It seemed to hit him out of nowhere, like that basketball hit his head the first time the two boys met face to face.

All these feelings Kise kept bottled, grew and grew until he couldn't contain himself anymore. When he finally worked up the nerve to confess to Aomine, he expected nothing less than for Aomine to laugh in his face. That was why he was more than surprised when Aomine asked him out instead. Even if his feelings weren't fully reciprocated, it was enough for Kise in the beginning.

But that was then.

Now here they were about to graduate from middle school, and the passion Kise once felt for the other male was dwindling away, like the little time they had left together. It all started around the same time that Aomine's love for basketball begun to change. There seemed to be a strange correlation between Aomine's lack of appearance at practice, and the less time they spent together outside of club. No matter how much Kise persisted, rarely could he drag his boyfriend to practices, let alone one-on-ones outside of club time.

When the rumors began, a permanent knot seemed to settle in the pit of his stomach. Kise and Aomine had both agreed to keep their relationship amongst themselves and their fellow GoM members. That's why when he heard whispers of Aomine having various flings with girls in their school, he reacted as if he never heard them to begin with.

Eventually Kise learned the hard way just how true those rumors were.

From the first confrontation he should've left. And the second, and the third, and with each and everyone after that. Yet..every time Kise just couldn't let go. He wasn't strong enough no matter how his teammates tried to convince him otherwise. Kise just kept reasoning with himself that the bad didn't out way the good. That it was just a phase they could work through. He held on all he could…cherished those good moments until they started to become few and far between.

But it just wasn't enough anymore.

As Aomine broke past him to slam the basketball in the hoop, Kise had finally resolved himself.

"Aominecchi…I can't do this anymore"

With both feet connecting with the floor once more, Aomine walked to pick up the stray basketball as it rolled across the floor. Picking it up he started to spin the ball on one finger and sauntered towards Kise with a smirk on his face.

"Eh? Giving up a little early today nah Kise?"

Amber eyes locked with blue, but Kise kept an impassive face. He watched as the smirk slipped off Aomine's face when he noted Kise's serious expression.

"I mean I can't do this…Us." he emphasized by motioning between the two of them.

Aomine scoffed at that, shaking his head in disbelief. "Are you really starting this again?!" He brought up one hand to idly scratch the back of his head—stilling the basket and holding under his arm with the other. "How many times—"

"no more" Kise interrupted. Blue eyes as sharp as steel cut straight through him, causing him to suddenly intake a breath. Exhaling shakily he continued voice unwavering. "I mean it this time I'm done…we're done."

Aomine closed his eyes letting out a sigh. Taking the he was holding, he casually flicked it behind him as he made his way towards the gyms exit. He harshly brushed his shoulders against Kise as the ball fell through the net and impacted loudly with the ground.

"Have it your way quitter." Aomine spat with slight disgust. If there's one thing Aomine hated most it was people who gave up. The heavy slam of the gym doors seemed to echo in Kise's ears—providing closure to the situation.

Now that he was alone, Kise felt a weight lift off of his chest. This is what he wanted, he wouldn't worry and he wouldn't regret. In a few days he would be moving to a new district closer to where he would be attending high school. He could put all of this behind him.

and never look back.


End file.
